Black Keys
by DanaO1230
Summary: Sometimes you find, it's better Black and White    Reid/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is completely fresh. I honestly just racked my brain and started typing. So the setting is In Ipswich of course & This is their final year of highschool and they're about to start the journey to the rest of their lives. With complications of course. What kind of story would this be if it didnt have complications? Well the two main charaters are my OC Aria Fisher & our one and only Reid Garwin. Read On My Loves Read On. I said I was gonna post something & I actually did :) Proudness!**

**Disclaimer: I do now and will never own any characters from the Covenant. As I am not worthy enough **

* * *

Black Keys

Chapter One / Chapitre Un

_She walks away_

_Colours fade to grey_

_Every Precious Moments Now Erased_

_She hits the gas_

_Hoping it would pass_

_The red light starts to flash_

_It's time to wait_

Aria's POV

Sometimes I would tell him it feels as if we're living in an old movie of black and white. Reid would always say that it was a total cliché, besides who would want to live in one of those boring old geezer films anyway? It will suck the youth right out of you. Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like. Nothing ever seems to turn on the way I imagine it to be.

- Flash Back -

_I rounded the corner only to walk straight first into a chest with a familiar scent. I let out a loud scream and fell straight to the ground landing on my backside._

_"Reid!" I scolded. "You just scared me half to death!" He smirked then stretched out a hand to help me off the floor. I grinned and took his hand and began to walk alongside him. I remembered what I needed to tell him then suddenly let go of his hand._

_"What's wrong?" He asked concerned_

_"Nothing in particular. I've just really stressed lately" I lied through my teeth. I smiled nervously and shook my head_

_"Are you sure babe?" I nodded for him to drop the subject while he went on talking. I finally decided that I needed to tell him the truth._

_"Reid… I need to tell you something. I-"Reid interrupted me in mid-sentence before I got to tell him what was going on._

_"Ari, you'd never guess what!" He yelled excitedly "I was going to wait till we got to my place before I mentioned it but I just can't keep it a secret anymore!" A smiled played on the corner of my lips. I loved seeing him when he had a childlike look in his deep blue eyes. A look I was honestly going to miss seeing._

_"What?" I asked curious_

_"I got a swimming scholarship with Stanford Tec University! And if all goes well, I could be one of the best swimmers in all of Olympic history!" My smile slowly faltered but I composed myself enough to play it off. Believe me I'm extremely excited but it makes telling him the truth so much harder._

_"That's great baby! I'm so proud of you" I feigned excitement._

_"Yes, it is. But what was it that you were saying before?" We reached his car, and I stood unknowingly at the passenger door, taping my hand against the handle._

_I panicked at what to do. I can't tell him now, his whole future would be put on hold. I simply just can't place that burden upon him._

_"Oh, nothing important, just that my mom wanted me for dinner tonight so I won't be able to make it to yours." I lied once again_

_He eyed me suspiciously then said "Okay Aria, want me to drive you to your mom's?"_

_"No, it's okay I can walk." Tear welled up in my eyes as I turned and walked away._

_"Aria!" He called out to me. I stopped in my tracks and he continued "What has been up with you lately?"_

_I let out a sob then said "I have to go." That's when I ran off in the distance._

- End Flash Back -

I never went to school the next day, nor the day after that, and the day after that. My father disagreed with my decision. He didn't like the situation but what was done was done. I just couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth. The truth about his unborn child.

* * *

**A/N: So how do you like it? Hmm? I'd love to hear your opinions and what-not so... REVIEW! RATE!**

*** Stay tuned & Sleep well my Darlings :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I got alot of favourites and story alerts so I decided to upload another chapter. We're only getting starting. I have it all planned out. Well I only just figured it out in math class today but oh well. Read On Lovelies (:**

**Song Mentions: Black Keys - Jonas Brothers & Iris - Goo Goo Dolls**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Covenant characters, as I am not and will not ever be worthy enough**

Chapter 2 / Chapitre Deux

_She hates the sun_

'_Cause it proves she's not alone_

_And the world doesn't revolve around her soul_

_She loves the sky_

'_Cause it validates her pride_

_Never lets her know when she is_

_Wrong_

Reid's POV

_Every man is afraid of something. That's how you know he's in love with you; when he is afraid of losing you._

Simple.

She would always lurking on the bright side; always looking at the simplicity of the situation. But yet always so oblivious to what was going on around her. As if she was a small child in a world of wonder. Sometimes I would joke around and call her "Alice" because to her everyday was as if she was in wonderland.

_Flash Back_

"_Aria!" I called out "What has been up with you lately?" I couldn't help but notice she's been acting strange these days. Like she's holding back; pushing me away._

_I heard her sob then yell "I have to go!" with her dark chestnut hair trailing behind her. Slowly, I climb into and sat at the wheel. I rested my head on the steering wheel, the cold soothed me before I turned the keys in the ignition and drove off._

_She never went to school the next day, or the day after. I began to grow worried. Was she sick? Hurt? I decided I'd give her a call to see what the problem was_

'_Hello?' Her voice rang through the phone_

"_Hey… uh sorry I didn't call, I thought I'd give you some space, you seemed … off."_

_It was silent on the other end for a while. I thought she had hung up until I heard her sigh on the other end._

"_Reid… I'm moving back to England" she said quietly_

"_What?" I yelled into my cellphone "England? Wha- why England?"_

_She chuckled lowly on the other end "Don't you remember? I came from England before I moved here?" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"_But why now?" I asked desperately_

_Her voice got back to being quiet and reserved. "I'm guessing my parents are a bit homesick. After all the move was never permanent. Dad's business never allows us to have a permanent placement."_

"_But you're old enough to stay on your own!" I pleaded with her_

"_Reid, you sound crazy! You know half well as I do why it would be preposterous of me to stay. Besides, where on earth would I stay?"_

"_You could stay with me! Mom wouldn't have a problem she adores you!"_

"_I'm sorry Reid but… I just can't" she responded sadly_

_I realized what was going on. Aria was leaving. She was leaving here, leaving me. I couldn't let that happen_

_After a pregnant pause I finally spoke up._

"_We'll make it work."_

"_What are yo-…?"_

"_I'll come with you. I could try for another scholarship and…"_

"_No!" Aria yelled on the other end. "I couldn't possible allow you to throw away your future! You will not even attempt to come with me!" I could hear her sniffling on the other end_

"_Ari… What's wrong? I'm just trying to…"_

"_Reid, I think… I think it's better if we both just moved on. I'm sorry but, it's better this way"_

_The phone clicked in my ears soon followed by a heart wrenching tone._

_And with those couple sentences, a bad boy's heart broke._

_End Flash Back_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'll understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

* * *

**A/N: So how you like it? I have alot of free time on my hands coming up so expect more. Tell me what you think review, PLEASE I love the favourites and whatnot but review for INSPIRATION. It helps yennno!**

**Well I'm off to do randomness, or even write another chapter :) So Sleep well my darlings !**

* * *

Black Keys


End file.
